Replica and Human
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: Tear, Guy, Anise, Jade and Natalia discuss about Luke's fear of killing human. May contain spoiler...


First, it may contain spoiler for those who haven't gone to Yulia City for the first time. If you have you can read it with no worries. It may not a major spoiler but it's a spoiler about Luke.

If it's weird please let me know :) and I'm not good in giving title so what comes in mind is what I type.

* * *

**Replica and Human…**

"Tear, what are you doing here? It's late already," Guy said. He approached Tear, who was leaning against the short wall in front of the bar's door in Sheridan.

"Guy? Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He's fast asleep in his room," Guy said as he leant at the wall. "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you rest already?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?" Guy asked.

"… About Luke…" she replied softly.

"Huh? What about him?"

"When we fought humans recently, it reminded me of the old Luke," she said.

"Oh, you mean about his fear of killing people?" Guy asked.

"Yes…"

In the middle of that, suddenly Anise appeared of nowhere. Natalia was behind her, following Anise.

"Guy! What are you doing here with Tear?" Anise said as she hugged Guy. "You know, Tear is Luke's so you cannot interrupt them~"

Tear blushed and denied it, while Guy told Anise to let go of him. "Get used to it already. It's just a hug…" Anise said, and then she released her hug.

"My, is Luke really scared of killing back then?" Natalia asked.

"Well, yeah, he's been confined in the manor so maybe it's new to him," Guy replied.

"Is he already overcome his fear now? He acts normally like us," Natalia said.

"Maybe he hides it," Anise said.

"That may be true…"

"Then what about it?" Anise asked.

Tear thought for a while and answered, "I just thought that at the time we didn't know he is a replica and we treated him as a normal human who knows about the world."

"Well, he is just seven years old. He's just a child who knows nothing and we forced him to know those things too quickly," Guy said.

"Yeah, he really did behave like a child back then," Anise said.

While they are chatting, the bar's door opened. It was Jade who came out. He walked toward them and asked, "What are you all doing here? It's almost midnight."

"We're talking about Luke's fear of killing people," Natalia replied.

"Oh, I see. That is an interesting matter to talk," Jade smiled.

"What I am thinking is… that he is a replica but he values life more than us, the real humans…" Tear said.

After Tear finished the sentence, everyone was shocked and speechless. They sank to their thoughts. Until finally Jade started the conversation again, "Not all humans like that. It's just because we are soldiers."

"You're right, Colonel, but Guy and Natalia are not soldiers. They are civilians like Luke," Anise said.

"In my case, I have prepared myself to this sort of thing ever since I planned my revenge," Guy said.

"Like I said, I went to battlefield three years ago, so at least I know what a real battle is, especially battle between humans," Natalia said.

"So… you want to say that because it's not your first time, you aren't afraid of it?" Anise asked in small voice, but still audible.

"We all dread to kill human at first," Tear said.

"And that's why we train so hard to get used to it, so that we won't be a burden," Anise said.

"Yes," Tear continued, "Now that we have done that several times to defend ourselves, we forget about that feeling, about that fear."

"Tear is right. There's no way I'll think that way. My feeling had frozen since long time ago," Jade said.

"Well, Luke reminds us of the value of humans' life. It's not a bad thing," Guy said.

"I agree," Natalia nodded, "It's lucky for us to have someone like him."

"I agree in that too! It's lucky for us to have an idiot like him!" Anise said, raising her hands.

"Now, now, Anise, don't say that. Everyone already knows that, you don't have to state it again and again," Jade said.

"Okay, Colonel!" Anise said, smiling.

Guy sighed; Natalia and Tear smiled and chuckled. Not too long, a voice distracted them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing there?"

They looked up and found Luke was standing in front of the inn's rooms. His hair was a mess and his face wasn't looked like someone who had woken up for a long time. He had just woken up and went outside.

"What happen, Luke? Having a nightmare?" Guy asked.

"No. I just happened to wake up and I don't see you and Jade in your beds so I search for you," Luke said.

"I see. Luke's so afraid of sleeping alone. Now let us sleep too. It's midnight already," Jade said.

"What the- It's not like that!" Luke said. He was blushing.

"Okay, okay, Luke. Now go back to your bed and sleep well," Guy calmed him down.

Luke was upset but he obeyed that and returned to his room and slept.

"Let's go, Tear, Anise," Natalia said. Tear and Anise nodded and followed her.

The girls went upstairs and went into their room to sleep. Guy and Jade also went to the room and slept.


End file.
